Cazador de brujas
by Suki Scarlett
Summary: Para algunos son sólo las villanas de los cuentos de hadas... Para otros son sus presas... Frío, despiadado, cruel, indiferente, fuerte. Así es como debe ser un cazador de brujas, aquellos que protegen a los humanos de ésta plaga no pueden darse el lujo de tener una vida personal o poder amar. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando Cupido se niega a respetar esto?


Lo observo todos los días, siempre se sienta en la silla de atrás que da a la ventana y parece quedarse absorto entre lo que pasa en el pizarrón y su cuaderno. No habla con nadie y mucho menos tiene amigos, sólo llega y se sienta en su sitio sin saludar a nadie y cuando toca la campana sale sin despedirse de nadie, muchos le llaman "el desaliñado" porque a decir verdad si necesita un corte de cabello que dejara ver su otro ojo carmesí, pero igual, para mi es perfecto, aunque sólo se comportara como una sombra solitaria, Soy Samay Vane y estoy enamorada de Rogue Cheney desde hace 4 años.

Miro hacia atrás despistadamente para asegurarme que siga ahí, es estúpido pero tengo la impresión de que se ha esfumado como una sombra, siempre está tan callado y tan indiferente.

-Samay, él no se ha movido—me sonrojo profundamente por lo que dijo mi amiga, tal vez sí paso mucho tiempo acosando a Rogue.

-No digas nada Lucy—hago el gesto de "cállate" levantando un dedo y sellando mis labios.

-Ya deberías de haberte acercado, sabes todo de él—resoplé molesta, levantando algunos de mis cabellos morados en el acto.

-Es imposible, ni siquiera me notará y estoy segura de que pasará de largo como lo hace con todos—recargué mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano y no pude evitar echarle una mirada.

-¿Sabes por qué pasa de todos?—le dirijo una mirada de "eso ya lo sé" Lucy ríe levemente y me guiña el ojo.

-Para entrar en su vida debes de ser especial—lo medito por un instante y mido las posibilidades de que eso suceda.

-Es imposible que eso pase—repuse decepcionada, por más que me duela el único lugar donde podré estar con Rogue es mi imaginación.

-Tú sí que eres tonta, no debes resignarte tan fácil, debes buscarte ese lugar y ganártelo—miro a otro lado para evadir su insistente mirada, no es que no quiera hablarle sino que no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Si pudiera hablarle créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho, sólo que me da vergüenza—me siento tan estúpida y tan patética, no es que sea popular ni nada pero tengo muchos amigos y no poder hablarle al chico que amo me frustra.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas—por suerte para mí, el timbre sonó en ese instante y Lucy tuvo que parar con sus comentarios de "ayuda"

Noto como Rogue pasa junto a mí y siento como mi cuerpo se tensa, pero como de costumbre, él siempre pasa ignorándome, lo último que miro de él es su melena color azabache, suspiro como idiota y Lucy se ríe de mí, pongo los ojos en blanco y salgo del salón, seguida por mi amiga que no puede contener la risa.

Camino por las sombras, siempre las he notado como una extensión de mí y me siento parte de ellas, soy como ellas, soy silencioso y tan reservado que nadie nota mi presencia, mejor, eso es parte de mi trabajo como cazador de brujas. Esas malditas salen como cucarachas de alcantarilla y se comen los tiernos cuerpos de los niños. Desde que entré a la organización hace tres años me he dedicado por completo a erradicarlas, pero son demasiado fuertes y se han cobrado la vida de muchos de mis compañeros.

Muevo mi nariz para olfatear mejor. Mierda, hay una cerca. Invoco mi katana y una luz aparece para luego dejar el arma en mis manos, corro guiado por mi olfato y me encuentro con una chica de cabellos rosados y grandes ojos azules, esas desgraciadas saben ocultarse muy bien entre la gente y camuflajearse. Sin pensarlo dos veces la atravieso con ella, su cuerpo entero empieza a disiparse y un grito nace de sus labios, retiro mi katana y verifico que no haya nadie en la calle, podría ser perjudicial para mí que alguien haya visto la manera en la que ataqué a esa chica, pero al parecer nadie me ha visto por lo que reanudo mi regreso a casa.

Al llegar, Frosh me recibe y yo le acaricio la cabeza, él se ha convertido en alguien muy especial y lo protegeré de todas las brujas que se atrevan a tocarlo.

-Rogue, ¿Cuántas brujas mataste hoy?—pregunta Sting, acercándose a mí, tomo a Frosh entre mis brazos y le saco la vuelta.

-Sólo a una—respondo y escucho su risa burlona.

-Estás oxidándote Rogue, esta mañana he logrado matar a 10—me mira como si fuera superior a mí y pese a esto, no me enfado, sé que si lo reto a un duelo lo mataría sin problemas, pero no lo haré porque simplemente no me interesa.

-Bien por ti—contesto como si me importara, lo dejo y me retiro a mi habitación. Al entrar abro la ventana para que la luz de la luna termine por iluminarla.

Que tu madre te envié a hacer un mandado de noche no es de Dios, la noche me asusta, y más si está tan silenciosa como lo está hoy, siempre que paso por la arboleda que está a la vuelta de mi casa siento que un fantasma va a salir de ahí, sé que es estúpido, que los fantasmas, las brujas y los monstros no existen, que esas son tonterías que uno cree cuando tiene 5 años, pero yo tengo diecisiete y asustarme por cosas tan sosas debería darme vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo estoy enamorada de una sombra, por así decirlo.

El monedero que llevo entre mis manos se resbala y me agacho para recogerlo, cuando levanto la vista descubro que él está ahí. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mis labios, Sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y por un momento creí que se iba a escapar, recuerdo lo que dijo Lucy. Si quiero ser especial debo involucrarme con sus cosas, por suerte él todavía no me ha visto y aprovecho eso para seguirlo, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿También vendrá a un mandado? Si es así podemos ir juntos y luego…

El corazón se me cayó a los pies cuando lo vi atravesando el cuerpo de una chica albina, él empujaba su katana con tanto odio que sentí un profundo miedo abrasador, la sangre se impregnaba en su ropa y manchaba el vestido de la muchacha. El chico del que estaba enamorada era un asesino frio y despiadado.


End file.
